


I Think For Sure

by upsetmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetmilkovich/pseuds/upsetmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there aren't enough Karen x Mandy fics out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think For Sure

The moonlight shone in through Karen Jackson's window as her and Mandy lay in silence. Soft music played from Karen's to old smart phone while Mandy's slender fingers trailed up and down her soft stomach.   
"I like being with you." Mandy whispers, looking up at the blonde. "It's nice, and, soft." She has trailed off and looks back at her fingers. Karen laces them together, smiling down at the raven haired Milkovich.   
"I like being with you too." Karen absently adds to the dull room.   
Mandy is smirking, the energy filling in her stomach just from Karen's words. Her eyes flicker back up to the blonde once again. And they're stripping. Karen takes it as a race, trying to pull her shirt and Mandy's off at the same time. Mandy is laughing, its loud and rambunctious and friendly. Her tank top is wrapped around her neck, and her left arm pinned tightly behind her back.   
"Karen," Mandy stifles out through the laughter, "help me."  
"I think I should just leave you like this," she smirks before pulling the black tank top off Mandy. Suddenly their mouths are pressed together. Its sweaty and hot and powerful all at once. The hot summer air filled the room and the sweat off their bodies mix into Karen's room in a perfect smell. Karen is pulling Mandy's underwear off her slim thighs, the perfectly shaved vagina exposed. Karen is already naked, never pulled her pants back on after she masturbated earlier.   
"It ain't gna' lick itself." Mandy muses.  
"God, you are so hot, Mands."  
Karen flicks her curly hair off to the other side, licking softly at the vagina's lips. Lapping in Mandy's taste, and toying with the clitoris. Mandy moans from the top of the bed as Karen continues to lap towards the end of the bed. She is sticky and sweet all in one.  
"I'm going to come, Karen. Karen, Karen, ohh fuck, fuck. Fuck!"   
As the blonde moves up the bed to reconnect their lips, Mandy is smiling again. Its rare to see her smile that much and Karen is lucky enough to see her fall apart and and then her smile all the time. 

 

**

 

"I think we should tell people." Mandy is sat across from Karen on the floor. Mandy is folding clothes to take to Karen's since she is basically living there nowadays.   
Karen nods to her younger girlfriend and places the rest of the clothes into Mandy's bag.   
"Let's start with Mickey and Ian, I guess."   
Mandy smiles at Karen because this is the happiest she's felt in a long time. Lip never loved her, neither did the other 20 guys shes screwed.   
Its still summer so its hot as balls outside the air conditioned room, and Mandy and Karen wear the bare minimum of clothes. The pair find Mickey and Ian sat next to each other on the couch. The tv plays a re run of The X Files, laughs escape Ian's mouth at something witty Mickey must have said. Their hands were lazily intertwined and they were sat as close together as possible. Mickey was still on edge while Ian was leveling out his pills for his Bipolar disorder. Ian mostly slept but tonight Mandy assumed he was having a good day.   
"Hey assfaces, and Ian. We have something to tell you." Mandy spoke. Mickey muted the tv and uncurled himself from Ian.   
"What is it?" Ian's voice was low and raspy, he sounded tired.  
Mandy glanced over to Karen. Karen nodded towards the other.   
"I've been with Mandy for almost a year now."  
Ian and Mickey both began to laugh, Mandy feared that she had made a mistake. "Now I know where shes been sneaking out to!"  
"I still love you, Mandy, even if you love muff over dick." Mickey told her shaking sister as Ian stood up to hug her.  
Ian smiled as he walked over to Mandy and Karen. "Come her girls, I still love you. But I should get to bed. Are you coming, Mick?"

 

***

 

Karen and Mandy walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, feeling on top of the world after coming out to Ian and Mickey. That is until Lip comes up to them.   
"Hey Karen, wanna head to my place?" Lip tossed his half smoked joint onto the ground, crushing it with his booted foot. He jogged across the street to where Mandy and Karen where. Their hands immediately fell apart, and they stepped farther away from each other then necessary.   
"Oh, hey, Mandy. Karen, are you coming or what?"  
Lip was impatient, that part was displayed in front of both Karen and Mandy. But, was he going to take no for an answer? Most likely not, unless they came out to him as well.   
"Well, you said you wanted to tell people. I'm with Mandy now. Sorry." Karen smiled again, knowing she wouldn't have to answer to Lip's demanding sexual needs anymore. Not that she had been lately, but never again. 

 

***

 

Karen and Mandy were happy, they were out to the people who needed to know. Mandy no longer lived under her piece of shit fathers roof, but instead she now lived with Karen's family. There was little clothes, little time apart, and lots of love.   
"I love you. I love you so much, Mandy."   
Mandy moans as Karen's fingers pulse in and out of her. They curl inside her, as Mandy lets out a little 'hmph' and her fingers curl around the bed sheets. She moans Karen's name as she comes, pulling the bed sheets off the mattress.   
"I love you too, I love you more then I've loved anything before." Mandy pulls Karen up to her chest. Kissing her head softly.


End file.
